


calling me up on the phone

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is stupid. This is so stupid, he thought as he scrunched his face opening his conversation with Charles on whatsapp. The number for the stupid sex hotline that he had brought up, as a joke was staring him right on the face
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: anonymous





	calling me up on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> completely a work of fiction! don't link anywhere or i will hex ur fave driver

Lando’s face burned as he lay on his back, a light sheen of sweat beginning to cover his body. He swallowed thickly, one hand on his bare stomach, the other groping around for his phone on the nightstand. 

_This is stupid. This is so stupid_ , he thought as he scrunched his face opening his conversation with Charles on whatsapp. The number for the stupid sex hotline that he had brought up, _as a joke_ was staring him right on the face. Do they not have jokes in Monaco? 

> _this one is my favorite :)_

< _wtf lechair i was kidding_

_ > well now u have it _

Lando knew way too much about Charles now for his liking but the number was starting to look tempting. He knows he should just look at porn like any normal person, but his laptop was just so far away and the number was one click away from dialing. 

“I can just hang up if I want to,” he says to no one. He does a quick check around the room, even though he’s alone in the house with the bedroom door closed. 

He squeezes his eyes shut as he clicks the number, as if it would make it any more bearable. The line trills for a minute and Lando almost works up the nerve to end it before sensual music starts playing and he almost lets out a giggle. The whole thing feels so ridiculous. 

A woman's voice cuts through the music and Lando’s eyes fly open at the sound of this. Her voice is surprisingly calm, a juxtaposition to Lando’s heart rate. 

“Thank you for calling Honey Hotline, who would you like to be connected with tonight?” she says all too casually in Lando’s opinion. 

“Uh,” he stutters, voice feeling unbelievably tiny, “a guy please?” His body fills with shame, unbeknownst to the woman on the other side. 

“Alright sweetheart, do want to speak with anyone in particular?”

“No- this is my first time,” Lando’s face feels like it’s about to melt off. 

“I have just the man for you, he’ll connect with you shortly,” and she’s gone before Lando has a chance to respond. 

He bites his nail in anticipation, feeling more nervous than horny at the moment. The line thrums for a moment before an accented voice seeps through the speaker. 

“Helloo,” the first word being dragged out as Lando’s breath hitches, “This is Daniel and with whom am I speaking with?” 

“My name is Lando,” he squeaks out, all too aware that there is a real person, a real _man_ , on the other side of the line. 

“Hi Lando,” Daniel says, his saccharine voice making Lando feel feverish. “How are you tonight?”

His first instinct is to giggle, a defense mechanism for his awkwardness. He clears his throat lightly, “Kind of nervous, I’ve never done this before,” he confesses, hoping the sound of his voice doesn’t give him away completely. 

Daniel doesn’t sound phased by that at all, “Don’t be nervous. we can start with something simple, what are you wearing?” 

That does force a giggle out of Lando, the cliché of it all. “Sorry, erm-,” he pauses and he hears Daniel’s light hum encouraging him to go on. 

“Just some old joggers- no underwear,” he tacks on, with a spur of confidence. His hand has returned to his lower stomach, mindlessly rubbing circles as he waits for Daniel’s reply. 

“Ooo naughty,” Daniel’s voice is just on the edge of teasing and it causes a shiver to go up Lando’s spine. 

“I bet you look so pretty right now, can you tell me what you look like baby?” The pet name slipping off his tongue so easily. 

Less shakily, Lando wracks his brain to remember what he looks like, “Um I’m about 5’8, kinda skinny I guess, and I have pretty curly hair. What about you, um, what do you look like?” 

Daniel clicks his tongue, “I was right, you do sound pretty.”

“What do you look like?” Lando questions because it seems only fair. 

“Well I have curly hair and loads of tattoos, if you’re into that sort of thing,” and Lando thinks he is. 

For all he knows Daniel could be lying or exaggerating but the picture he has in his mind is so fucking hot.

“Are you touching yourself Lando?” 

He gulps, feels it getting real now, “No, I- I wanted to wait.”

“Good boy,” and Lando can’t help the whimper that escapes him, hand traveling farther south. 

“Do you like that baby? Do you like being called a good boy?” Daniel teases and all Lando can do is whimper out a _Yes_. He’s extremely turned on by this point, not even out of his joggers yet. 

“Go ahead and pull your pants down for me baby, but don’t touch yourself okay?” Lando nods to nobody and complies. He hears a shift on the other side of the line and bites tongue, refusing to ask if Daniel is also getting off on this- he’s a professional after all. 

“Okay, they’re down, can I touch myself?” 

Daniel coos, “Not yet princess, if I was there I would make you wait until you were practically begging for me to touch you.” His voice deepens and it makes Lando bite his lip to muffle the embarrassing sounds emitting from his mouth. 

“So desperate already baby, you don’t have to be quiet for me. I want to hear you.” This confession draws a moan out of Lando, more high pitched than he would have liked. 

“What do you want, baby? Do you want someone to hold you down and fuck you? Someone to put you in your place?” 

“God, _please_ let me touch myself,” he whimpers out, hand bunching up the sheets. 

“You ever finger yourself before, baby?” Asked in a tone so casual you would think he was asking if they had any juice in the fridge. 

“Just a couple of times- I can never get it to feel just right,” Lando quietly admits. Thinking better of it, he lets his hand ghost over his cock, sighing at the feeling. 

“I’ll help you Lando, do you have any lube nearby?” 

“Yeah- one sec,” Lando puts the call on speaker and shuffles around to grab the bottle from his bedside drawer. 

Daniel must hear the cap un-click because he gives his next instruction, “Okay baby, slowly reach down, but don’t put it in yet. If I were there I would make you wait.” 

Lando sucks in a breath, one finger slowly circling his rim as he waits for Daniel to continue. He whimpers out a pathetic plea and Daniel finally takes pity on him and says, “Slide it in slowly princess, don’t go too quickly.” 

He still isn’t all too familiar with the sensation and takes his time regardless, he fucks himself slowly with one finger before whispering out, “please”. 

“Yeah, add another one,” and Daniel lets out a small grunt that makes Lando shift around his fingers. The extra stretch burns in the best way possible. 

“I bet you look so fucking good right now Lando, listening to everything I say.” Lando moans out, trying to crook his fingers just right as Daniel continues. “Listen to yourself, getting off without touching yourself by a man you don’t even know, you're so naughty. I bet you would let any man throw you down and fuck you into your mattress, isn’t that right?”

Daniel’s words seep into him as he writhes around on the mattress, desperately trying to get the right angle. Belatedly he realises that Daniel was looking for an answer.

“Yes, I want to be fucked. I want someone to touch me, I want _you_ to touch- oh my god,” he halts his sentence as his fingers brush his prostate and he jerks around. Fuck, he’s so hard, his neglected cock leaking against his stomach. But he refuses to relieve himself and go against what Daniel has told him to do. 

“I bet you’re so good baby. I love all the noises you make, you sound so beautiful right now.” The praise comes with heavy exhale from Daniel and Lando can’t help but breath out, “Fuck Daniel, are you getting off on this?”

There’s a pause on the other side and Lando stops his fingers, momentarily freaking out, hoping he didn’t cross some line he didn’t know existed in the phone sex world. His thoughts are placated when he hears the subtle sounds of skin on skin and a _yes baby, all for you_ from the other man.

The fact that Daniel was also getting off on this made it ten times hotter and he confesses, “Fuck I’m not gonna last.” He can feel the familiar heat build up in his stomach as he continues pumping his fingers in and out.

“You’re gonna have to beg for it baby. Listen yourself, such a slut right now.” The name forces a moan out of Lando and he can hear Daniel’s breathing get more erratic in tandem. 

“Please- please let me come Daniel, I’ve been so fucking good. I _promise_ I’ve done everything you said.” Lando holds his breath as he waits for Daniel’s response. 

“You’ve been perfect baby, I wish I was there to see it for myself. You can cum” and Lando doesn’t hesitate to get one final push before his orgasm overtakes him. He makes a mess all over his stomach, but he doesn’t care when he hears Daniel touching himself on the other side. 

“Please,” he whimpers out weakly, afterglow beginning, “want to hear you to cum.” Daniel doesn’t conceal the moan as he grunts out, “Hear this princess? All of it for you.” 

Daniel was so quiet, he might have missed it, if his phone wasn’t so close to his ear as he splayed out on the bed. 

“Fuck that was good,” Lando confesses, “Thank you.” He realises after that this is what Daniel probably says to all of his clients.

Daniel hums on the other side and Lando feels sleep starting to hit him. 

“It was good for me too baby,” and that causes Lando to shove his face into his pillow to muffle any noise.

“Well I should go, early day tomorrow,” Lando says lamely. 

“Right of course,” Daniel says casually, almost teasingly. 

“Goodnight Daniel.”

“Night baby.”

Lando doesn’t sleep for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this how phone sex hotlines work? who knows


End file.
